


You gave me a B but i really want the D

by kaystiel_Destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Deans teacher, Castiel is only a few years older than Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaystiel_Destiel/pseuds/kaystiel_Destiel
Summary: This is a one shot. so if you would like a possible continuation of it let me know





	You gave me a B but i really want the D

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. so if you would like a possible continuation of it let me know

Its more than half way through the year and Dean Winchester is passing all of his classes with fairly good grades. But He has a massively graded project due at the end of the year. He has 7 weeks to do his project. HIs teacher Castiel, who may or may not be the most fine man he has ever set his eyes on, gave him this assignment. "The requirements for this project are that you must go home, to family members and ask them about their history, and so on with their moms and dads as well. Try to get as much information as you can. This project will be due in 7 weeks. If your one of your parents, parents is no longer alive today, then you can get as much information about them from your parents and then just tell us that they have died. If you can handle telling us. Other than that I wish you all good luck on your adventures of doing this during the final testing of the year." Castiel walks away from the front of his desk and Dean watches his ass as Castiel bends a little to sit in his chair. Then another kid in the class raises his hand. "What if our parents are not together anymore? o you want us to just try to get the information by phone call?" The kids name was Jack. "Well Mr. Kline don't you think you just answered your own question." Castiel said just looking at Jack from his desk. Dean writes down the notes that he thinks are important from the lesson and then the notes for the project. Castiel knows that he is very easily the most attractive teacher at the high school.

 

That students probably watch him as he walks or stares at him when they think he's not looking. But there is one student in particular that he wouldn't mind them staying after class for 'help'. Dean Winchester, the boy who every one knows is bisexual and is a smart boy. Who can get away with a lot of shit. A lot more than the average student could ever. Castiel has caught him staring more than once, and honestly he cant say that he didn't like it. Hell if he could he would go for it. 

 

 _Man what I wouldn't do to just get close to him and just stare into his eyes and look all over his face._ Dean thought to himself. Then he finished writing his notes. Then the bell rang so he packed up his books and left. He made his way to the last one of his classes for the day. Once he made it through that class he went to his locker and drove home. All he had to do today is just gather some of the things he would need through out the time for the project and put them under his bed.

 

 He came back from the art supply store and placed every thing under his bed neatly. Then he lied down and just thought back to how Mr. Novak had looked in his tight pants that Dean could swear were fitted for him specifically, and how the dark framed glasses just magnified how magnificent his eyes look. The color alone could make Dean drool. Then Castiel always has the perfect scruff, the most perfect jawline. And his smile, oh dear god his smile makes every one smile. No matter how sad or upset you are his smile brightens the entire room. Dean is drawn out of his trance by his own hand reaching over his crotch, palming his half hard dick. He moans quietly trying not to let Sam, John and Mary know what hes doing. Dean presses harder into his dick and when that does nothing but make him even more hard he gets up and grabs clean clothes to shower. When Dean reaches his own bathroom he locks the door behind himself and strips himself of his clothes. When he reaches his boxers, he stops and looks at the bulge in them. Then he takes them off, when he does so, his cock springs free and stands at half mast. He turns the water on in the shower and gets in. The water is too cold at first so he turns the water up.

 

Dean grabs his dick and strokes slowly to get fully hard then once he gets hard he starts to stroke faster and faster until he can feel the tightness in his balls. Then when he feels close enough he uses mental images to get him through it. He uses the image of when Castiel bent over to help a student pick up the books he knocked off of the desk. Dean remembers what his ass looked like, how when he stood up he had to slightly pull his pants down because they had ridden up so much and then the outline of his cock. Dean moans louder than he hoped he would and he comes. Eye falling closed and head easily falling to the tile of the shower. He lifts his head and then rinses his hand and dick off on the spray of the shower and then he cleans out the bottom of the tub and fills it up. He grabs the rag and puts some body wash on it to scrub himself. then he rinses it off and just sits in the hot bath water. Dozing in and out of sleep. He wakes up when his head just starts going under water and washes his hair and gets out. 

 

He eats dinner with his family and brings up the project that he has coming up and that is why he might be asking questions at any random moment. He does the kitchen and Sam does the dishes. Then Dean goes to bed.

* * *

ITS BEEN THREE WEEKS

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean walks into the school and goes through his classes before lunch and when its time for lunch Dean takes out his note book with some of his information for the project on it out. He goes over it and organizes everything. :Dude you didn't eat any thing yet today. Here eat this." Jack said giving him two packs of fruit snacks. "Thanks, its just that I'm just trying to get this project done and over with as soon as possible." "It' no problem man just.. you have a few more weeks its gonna be okay." Jack left. Dean opened a pack of the snacks and slowly ate them until it was time for the next class. He shoved the rest of them in his mouth and threw the wrapper in the trash. He sat down in his desk and waited for Mr. Novak to start the class. When he did he walked to the front of his desk as he always did, and said "I hope that every thing is going well for your projects. Only 4 weeks left. If any one finishes early you can turn it in early." Castiel said looking around the room. 

 

Castiel does his usual thing and then the bell rings. Dean goes to his last class and then goes home. When Dean gets home he asks his parents if they have any pictures of them and their parents, and they give him a few pictures. He takes them to his room and puts them in a case with the craft supplies that he bought. Then he sits down on his bed and pulls out his phone and pulls up the dating app he signed up for just a few weeks ago. He scrolls for a few minuets before he sees that he has a notification and he taps it. When he taps it, it says that he matched with someone. He clicked on the mans profile and mostly looks at the words on the profile. But he sees a picture of the man, and its Castiel Novak. His teacher. _I wonder why his name isn't Castiel Novak. Well see how long I can get away with this. Because I don't have any pictures of my face up yet._ So he starts talking to him. 

Dean: _Hello, how are you?_

_Jimmy: Hello I am great. How are you?_

_Dean: Im great actually. What do you want to know about me?_

_Jimmy: IDK. anything just tell me about your self and I will tell you things about me that are like that._

_Dean: Okay. Well im still in high school but im about to graduate. Im bisexual, smart and I am 18._

_Jimmy: Okay that's great. I am a teacher at a high school. I graduated top of my class in High school, I too am Bisexual, and im 21._

_Dean: Wow okay so we are not really that far apart. From your profile it looks like we actually like some of the same things._

_Jimmy: Yeah. Okay well I gotta go grade some papers. good night._

_Dean: Night._

_Jimmy: It was great talking to you for a bit, I guess this means talk to you tomorrow?_

_Dean: Yes it does._

'Jimmy' doesn't respond after that so Dean throws his phone down on his bed, and plops down. He thinks to himself _Wow that went a lot better than I thought it would have. Im proud of my self._ Dean never does social situations, so he was shocked that he just talked to Castiel so easily. Dean lays down on his bed for a few more minuets before he grabs his clothes to shower and go to bed. When he is in the shower he does nothing, he showers that's it. When he gets out of the shower he asks his family some more questions and rites them down. Then picks up every thing. And covers up. When he wakes up he is covered in something sticky. He sits up on his stomach, and when he looks at what is all over, he groans. He had a wet dream.  _Honestly i'm not surprised with my self. Castiel is super hot, and sexy. And fuck, him in his glasses and tight pants._ Dean puts his hands over his face and scrubs a few times, remembering the dream that made him cum in his sleep. When he gets up he grabs some fresh clothes and then brings the soiled sheets and blankets to the washer. Then headed to the shower, again, once in the shower he scrubbed the dry cum off of him and then just regularly washed the rest of his body. The shirt he is wearing is a nice dark grey Henley, paired with slightly tight jeans with holes in the knees. 

 

When he arrives at school, Castiel is just getting out of his car and Dean hurries to get out fast enough so that he has to walk into the school with Castiel. Good morning Mr. Novak." Dean said hurriedly. "Morning Mr. Winchester." Castiel said to Dean smirking, because of what happened last night.  Dean knows that "Jimmy" is really Castiel. But Castiel doesn't know that Dean knows who he is. Dean holds the door open for Castiel then walks in. Then they go their own ways. Dean doesn't have time for breakfast as usual. But he knows that Jack always has something, rather it be money to buy something or actual food. So Dean goes to Jack's locker. "Hey dude do you have something I can have for breakfast? I don't have time to actually get something." Jack says, "Yes I always have something you know this." Jack says giving Dean a sandwich bag with a bagel in it. and then Dean says" Thanks man always a life saver." and walks away quickly to get to his locker before the bell rings. When he walks into his prep class for the day he sits down in his usual spot. Then waits for the announcements to be over with to finish eating his breakfast. By the time he finishes eating its time for first hour.

 

His first hour class did nothing so he did what he did best, freaked out over the fact that he only had 4 weeks left to finish his project. "Dean chill out, quit freaking out over this project. Every thing will be fine. You have 4 weeks." Charlie said patting him on the shoulder. Dean looked up at her and said "Its not that im worried I wont get a good grade on it, its the fact that the teacher is Mr. Novak. He is so fine, its kinda distracting me." "Let me see that note book of yours" She said grabbing it before Dean could say anything. She flipped through it and found all of his notes for the project. "Dean it looks like you got this covered, you have three pages of notes so far, and I bet that you have more to get along with pictures that you have already asked for. So please get distracted for a bit. Its okay." Dean relaxes in his seat. "See that's better." She said walking back to her seat. Then the bell rang for second hour. They part ways to their class.

 

Second hour goes by fast, so fast that its third hour, then third hour hits and it fourth hour. Then lunch, and Dean actually eats this time, because Charlie told him to shill out, so he is. It just so happens to be near the teachers lounge where Castiel has duty to watch the hall ways. Dean stands up to throw his trash away and walks up to Castiel. "Hey Mr. Novak. Hows your day going so far?" Dean said putting his hands in his pocket. " Pretty good if I'm being honest. It was nice of you to open the door for me this morning. I had to rush to get to my class room so I didn't get to thank you so thank you." Castiel said looking at Dean as if waiting for him to say something other than 'your welcome'. "Oh that was just common curtesy, but your welcome." Dean smiled at Castiel and the bell rang for fifth hour. Castiel's class.  _Great so now I have to go to class with the man that I have a huge crush on and he's wearing even more attractive clothing today than he ever has this year so far. Great._

 

Once in the class and every one has their stuff out Castiel says" Okay every one, open your books to page 156 and read, I want a 1.5 essay on what you have read." Then he says nothing else. He just sits down at his desk and watches as every one gets out their books and paper. Then grades papers that have not been graded yet. All through out the class period Dean is watching Castiel and every thing that he does. And Castiel is watching Dean. There is even a few times when they catch each other staring. That's when Dean would blush, and Castiel would just laugh quietly at Dean. They are both trying to not look as if they are looking at each other.

 

The bell rings and Castiel says "Turn your papers in on my desk, I don't care if they are not finished yet. Please just turn them in." Then every one leaves, and the day goes by slow after that. But eventually the final bell of the day goes off and Dean basically runs to his locker and car before he can bump into Castiel. He gets in his car and drives off to home. Once he gets home he changes into his work clothes and goes to work. He spends his few hours allowed to work at work then heads home. By the time he gets home, showered, and changed Mary had dinner cooked. 

* * *

ITS BEEN 2 WEEKS, DEAN AND CAS HAVE INTERACTED MORE. ALL OF IT ALITTLE LESS AWKWARD EVERY TIME THEY TALK. AND INTERACTIONS IN THE CLASSROOM ARE GETTING MORE AND MORE OBVIOUS TO THE OTHER STUDENTS BUT NOT TO THEM. THEY DONT EVEN KNOW WHO THE OTHER IS YET.

* * *

Dean and "Jimmy" have talked to each other, more and more every night before Dean goes to bed. Dean wakes up and gets dressed for school. Drives to school and then helps Castiel with his things. He does it every day now. He can see how much of a difference it makes in Castiel's day when he helps him. Every day they interact with each other, the more that Dean notices Castiel acting more like he doesn't care if he gets caught flirting with a student. But he keeps it too himself. Castiel has started watching Dean a lot more than he used to just a few weeks ago, and Dean watching Castiel more as well. Dean goes about his days just the same as usual. The same schedule, every single day. He goes to school does his classes and then goes home to get more information for the project. But on the Friday before the last two weeks for the project to be due, Dean has enough of Castiel hiding, so he waits for the bell to ring for the end of Castiel's class. Dean packs up all of his things and waits for every one to leave the room. 

 

Then he leaves his books at his desk as walks up to Castiel's big chair and desk. "Excuse me Mr. Novak. I- I need to talk to you about something." "Oh, okay well is it about the project Mr. Winchester." Castiel said looking down at the papers on his desk. "Well... not exactly no." Dean said as if he was unsure of the situation. Castiel put his pen down and looked up at Dean through his glasses, and Dean just has to grip the desk with his hand. Castiel smirks at Dean. "I think I know what is going on." Castiel stood from the chair and leaned forward slightly, into Deans personal space. Dean inhales, Castiel smells like cinnamon, and watermelon. He just always smells amazing. "Well... I-I I uh think that you ..you are. Well let me restart. I'm on a dating app, and I met someone. His name is Jimmy. But there are pictures of you on the profile, and I knew it was you. But I kept talking to you any way. Because..." Dean was cut off by Castiel getting fully in his personal space and kissing Dean. When they pull apart, Dean says, " I knew who you were and wanted you to think that I  thought you were someone else. But with the way I have seen you looking at me lately, kinda just proves to me that you clearly.. want me." Dean says, the last part said with a little laugh. "Well there is two sides to this. I have seen you looking at me in a more inappropriate wat than what should be for school. so its not like im the only one." Castiel looks Dean in the eyes and he scans Deans face looking for some kind of regret in his facial features, but there is none. Dean looks down away from Castiel and at the desk. He can see Castiel is a little hard, with his dick pressing a little into the wooden desk.

 

"Wow, it looks like you are a little excited for that. Weren't you?" Dean says pointing with a thrust of his head down at Castiel's crotch. "Well if you haven't noticed you are little excited to." Castiel says looking dead serious yet amused at the same time. They kiss one more time and then pull away. "Okay so I guess that we are something now. right?" Dean says looking into Castiel's blue eyes just trying to get as much face time as possible. "Yeah I guess you can say that. Man you have no clue how _long_ I have wanted you for." "Really how long?" Dean said quizzically. "Since the start of the year at least." "Wow me too. Just so much more than you want me." "Oh you have no clue how much I want you. I can prove it if you would like." Dean just grows more hard  and leans forward onto the desk to relief something. Castiel just pulls him in and say, "well, now I know what excites you, you kinky bastard." Dean blushes and closes the distance. Then Dean they part when someone "Ahem." Dean pulls off and turns around so fast he thinks he got whiplash. It's Charlie, and she just stands there looking at them as calm as if she didn't just see a student and teacher kissing. "Oh my god I knew it, you finally did something YES!!!!" "CH- Charlie, hey, uh this isn't what it looks like... " " Really because it looks like the two who are clearly like each other finally made a choice. You don't have to worry I wont tell anyone." she says. "I swear. Nerds honor." she puts her hands up. Then leaves. "Well if that wasn't awkward." "Yeah it was, well I kind of need a tardy excuse." Castiel writes the excuse and gives it to Dean, and when he does so he looks at Dean's crotch. Then Dean grabs the note he presses a hand into his crotch, trying to get rid of his boner. Then he leaves with his stuff. He rushes to the bathroom to take care of his boner. 

 

 _That was great... cant believe that he did that, just so fast. I kind of liked it._ Castiel said to himself. Now he is stuck with a full boner for his next class. The day goes by and then the weekend hits. Then Dean has work. Castiel messages Dean on the dating app and they met up and went out for lunch. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Monday comes and Dean helps Castiel with his things again, and the day goes the same. But when he gets to Castiel's class, its different. Dean and Castiel are the only ones who knw why today is different, and every day after yesterday. Dean is one of the first ones to walk in and take his seat. When he does Castiel just looks at him and smiles. The bell rings and every one settles down. "Okay so you guys only have two weeks left to get your project done. You have the rest of the class period to  something to your project. And go!" They all work on their posters and what ever they have for the project. There are students getting up and grabbing multiple things to finish the projects. Dean as usual has nearly finished the project already so he just pretends like he is doing other work but in reality he is just looking at Castiel. Charlie giggles to her self, and the students around her just stare at her. "What? Do you have a problem with me?" The kids just look back down at the desk. Then The bell rings and they all rush to get their things packed.

Dean is the last one to leave, after talking to Castiel. Castiel gives him a tardy note and hes off to class.  _That boy is going to be the death of me. He distracts me so much I forgot to tell the students the bell was about to ring._

 The rest of Deans classes go by and then Dean and Castiel leave. Dean follows Castiel to his house. And they give each other hand jobs. Maybe a few blow jobs too.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In the next week Dean and Castiel spend it at each others houses. Having sex, making out, giving each other blow jobs. Having fun. "Did you finish your project yet Dean?" Castiel says pulling Dean in for a long kiss before he can answer. "God yes I did." Dean said then reaching a hand down to cup Castiel through his jeans. Castiel groaned and ground his hips forward into Deans hand. Castiel kissed Dean and then pulled away. He goes back to making dinner for him and Dean. They eat dinner and talk about anything that happened during the week. Then Dean goes home.

 

When Dean wakes up to go to school with only three weeks of school left before he graduates. One week left for the project. When he shows up Castiel isn't there like he usually is. hat does Dena do? He waits for Castiel to get to the school. When Castiel does show up Dean basically jogs to his car and grabs what he always grabs. Then waits for Castiel patiently and they walk into the school together. Once in Castiel's classroom, they set down Castiel's things and Castiel says, "Than you Mr. Winchester. You always help me with my things. How can I really show you how appreciative of you I am?" "Well... we do have about 15 minuets before the bell rings to get into the school. You could give me a hand job." Castiel closes and locks his door and then turns Dean around and shoves him against the desk. Kissing him and undoing his belt and pants, sliding them down his legs. Then kneeling down in front of him, "I can give you something better than a hand job." Castiel said pushing his boxers off and just past his knees. Dean had to repress a shiver as Castiel took his hand an started to stroke Dean to get him hard. Which was not hard, with just more than 6 strokes he became hard. Castiel took Dean's cock into his mouth and then began to bob his head, coming off every few bobs and sucking at the head. Dean started to groan loudly and Castiel had to take Dean's dick out of his mouth to tell him to be quiet. Then someone knocks on the door. As Castiel gets up and looks at Dean, Dean is pulling all of his clothing up. Both of them have a look of disappointment on their faces. 

 

Then Castiel signals for Dean to hide under the desk. When Castiel makes sure Dean is hidden he opens the door. It's the principle at the door. "Ms. Tran. How can I help you?" Castiel says. "Nothing really. Just.. Just uh that I heard some noises coming from your room." She said walking into the room as if it is hers. "Nothing in here other than me just being annoyed with the papers that my students wrote. The grammar alone is enough to make any one groan at how horrible it is." Castiel says picking up his pace to get to his desk before she can see underneath it. He sits down in his chair and then scoots as close as possible, until he hits Dean with his shoes.  Ms. Tran looks down at his desk and then she looks at Castiel. "Well okay. I hope that the students are doing well this semester. Good luck Mr. Novak." She said leaving the room. Then once she was gone for sure Castiel signaled for Dean to get up. " Well Mr. Novak is my grammar really that horrible. As horrible as the rest of the students?" Dean says standing closer than he should be. Then Castiel pulls him in the rest of the distance and kisses him. " No Mr. Winchester it is not." Then the bell rings for the day to start.

 

Dean's day goes by just like normal. Then he is in Mr. Novak's class. "Alright guys galls and nonbinary palls, only one week left for the project. That's this week. I want them turned in by Thursday." Castiel goes back to his desk and Dean smirks a little when he flashes back to what happened this morning before school started. Dean gets in his car when school is over with and Castiel follows him to his house. 

 

* * *

IT HAS BEEN TWO DAYS. SO NOW IT IS WEDNESDAY OF THE WEEK THE PROJECT IS DUE.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"So To day is the last day to do your projects. They will be turned in at the door. I do not want to see students working on them in my class tomorrow. If so you will get a zero. And for those of you who have turned them in already I will be grading them right now." He said and grabbed the ones already done and walked to his desk to grade them. The first one he graded wasn't too bad, but they could have done better. Then the class is more than half way over with, and the next one he grabs is Deans. He starts grading it then the bell rings when he is almost finished with it. He continues grading it into his next class then continues where he was for that class.

 

As the day comes to an end Dean runs into Castiel " Oh hey Mr. Novak." Dean says with a smile and a nod. Castiel just waves at him and continues on with what he was doing. Dean goes home and then Castiel went to his own house as well. Dean is sitting on his bed when he gets a notification from the dating app. When he opens it, he sees a message from 'Jimmy.' 

_Jimmy: Hey Dean, I  graded your project and you didn't do horrible on it but you didn't get an A._

_Dean: Well that sucks now doesn't it?_

_Jimmy: Yeah it does and it looks like it brought your grade down too.  
_

_Dean: okay now Im a lilt upset by it._

_Jimmy: Yeah I am too._

_Dean: Are you sure that there is nothing that I can do to make it up. Or to bring my grade up._

_Jimmy: Yes Dean I'm very sure._

_Dean_ : _But Mr. Novak I try very hard at my work. I am very dedicated to things. And doing those thing as close to 100% as possible. You should know that._

_jimmy: Yes you are. And im very glad that you give me personally as much as possible. I love it._

_Dean: okay well then let me show to you how much I really want that A._ _I can show you that I am determined to get your D... I mean get that A._

_Jimmy: …………_

Castiel never replied, he just left Dean alone , to his own devices. To imagine what he could do to Castiel tomorrow at school. How he would do it. When he would do it. While he is thinking about what he would do he didn't realize that he had a boner. He blushed at the thought of  catching a boner while thinking of fucking a man, his teacher. An extremely hot and sexy teacher who is all his. He had t stop from touching himself. So he grabs his keys and walks out the door. He finds himself pulling up to Castiel's house.  _  
_

 

He knocks on the door and when Castiel opens the door Dean is on him with in a second. Pushing him backwards into his house. Kissing him and letting his hands go underneath his shirt. Pausing at Castiel's abs, warm, soft and tanned. He  drags his hands up Castiel's torso, pulling his shirt over his head. Separating to get it off. Dean switches he and Castiel around, and gently shoves Castiel against a wall. Then he takes Castiel's belt and pants off, spreading his legs, slowly bending down. Taking his boxers and socks off. Then pulling Castiel to his bedroom. Dean started taking his clothes off and throwing them on the floor. Then he lied Castiel down on the bed and crawled up the bed to be face to face with Castiel. He kissed Castiel and then nibbled at his jaw. Slowly making his way down Castiel's body. Sucking marks down his body, making Castiel moan loudly. When he reaches Castiel's cock Dean reaches into a bed side table to look for some lube. They already established that they were both clean when they got tested. Dean finds some and pours some in his palm and  takes some up with two fingers and he pushes them into Castiel slowly. He pulls in and out a few times before adding another finger. Then he uses the rest of the lubed on his cock. He strokes a few times to get him self fully hard and then pushes in. He kisses Castiel when he lifts his head for Dean to kiss him. Then he bottoms out. skin to skin, they stay like this for a bit just kissing, and Castiel sucking a mark on to Deans shoulder blade. Dean arches his back the best he can with out sliding out. 

 

Then he starts to pull out. "No wait." Castiel says sounding needy. "It's okay I'm not leaving." Dean says continuing his thrusting. He starts off really slow and then builds up his pace after he can tell Castiel is straining against his stomach. He can feel how close he is so Castiel pulls Dean in and kisses him. Leaving kisses all over his chest and then he sucks another bruise on his chest and then he comes.  Pulling out he lands beside Castiel, heaving. Then he sits up and takes Castiel in hand and strokes him. He comes minuets later. Dean takes his shirt and cleans up the mess, even the one leaking out of Castiel's hole. He gives Castiel a kiss and then lays down beside him and nuzzles up to him. Then they are asleep. When they wake up, Dean nudges Castiel, " So how was that? Was it A worthy?" He said it as cocky as he could with a smile on his face. "Yes... Yes it was. But you know what would really make it? Another really hot kiss." Castiel leans over Dean and kisses him, passionately. "I will change your grade at school tomorrow." Then when they pull apart Dean gets out of bed and goes into the kitchen. 

 

"Im fixing dinner, if that is okay with you." "It is fine with me." Castiel said as he sat there and watched Dean make an amazing dinner from scratch. They ate and then Dean washed his clothes and helped Castiel clean up the mess that they made. Mostly Dean made the mess but Castiel does not care. Then Dean puts on his clean clothes, gives Castiel his clothes back and heads home. He gets a message while he is driving, but ignores it because its safer to do that. But when he gets in his room he opens the message and its a dick pic from Castiel. Dean smiles and presses the power button. Then tosses his phone on his bed. 

 

Dean goes to school the next day and when he sees his projects final grade he has an A. He looks at Castiel and smiles.  

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ITS BEEN A FEW WEEKS AND DEAN IS NOW AT GRADUATION

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To day is the day, the day that Dean has worked so damn hard for. Made an A in every class he has taken since junior high. Made his mother and father proud. It is the day he graduates high school. All of his family is there, Sammy, John, Mary, Uncle Bobby, and even Samuel. He could not be more proud of himself, he has tried so much for this day to happen. He sat at the front of the graduating class, because he had a 4.0 GPA the entire four years of High school. His name was the first one to be called. He walked up to the podium and shook hands with Ms. Tran and took his diploma. HIs family yelled his name louder than any other parents had. Dean has done so much in his four years in high school, so much more than any other student has. When HE walked up to the principal he was Castiel looking at him. And all Castiel did was mouth "I cant wait for later." With a wink and it had Dean falling apart, and blushing. He walked back to his seat and waited for the rest of his class to called. Then once finished and they all threw their caps into the air, he made full eye contact with Castiel and winked and blew a kiss at him and laughed hysterically.

 

Dean tells his family that he is going out to a friends house for a few nights and he packs a bag with his clothes and essentials to go to Castiel's house. He and Castiel spend a few days with each other and they cook, eat out, have sex, give each other blow jobs and enjoy being with each other. Then Dean goes back home and works for four or five months before he tells his family about Castiel and that he wants to move in with him. His family took it very well considering that he told them that he and Castiel were a thing while he was still a student. "Well so long as you were 18 when it happened we don't care Dean we love you no matter what the situation." Then Dean moved in with Castiel.

 

 

THE END :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically I finished this the exact day after I graduated high school so I found that funny. I loved every second of it, even if there were moments where life wasn't right.


End file.
